Head Over Feet
by Estella.B.Darlington
Summary: My parents are wolves, my aunt's a vampire, and yet my biggest worry was why my best friend, well ex best friend, suddenly wants nothing to do with me. Just when I thought my life was normal, I was proved wrong. Again. -Sequel to Catch Me I'm Falling-
1. Prologue

I have spent my life looking for the perfect coffee cup and I've yet to find it. Either there too small or too big, the handle only fit two fingers or I could wear it as a bracelet it was so big but right now any cup would do. There are many, many great things about my daughter; She's beautiful, funny, smart, amazing but like a lot of babys she didn't sleep through the night. By this point the bags under my eyes, had bags. I would lay her down in her crib after rocking her to sleep for a good hour and a half and a little while awake I'd hear crying. On the rare occasion she'd actually sleep a few hours but those usually ended with some idiot running in the door like a wild animal, no pun intended, and making a lot of noise then she'd be crying once more. I held Iris close to my chest as she cried, pouring myself a large cup of coffee and headed for the living room where her bottle sat on the table. I craddled her in my arms, trying to keep my eyes open, she started to calm down as I fed her which I was grateful for. Her eye lids started to droop, milk was falling down the sides of her mouth. I put the bottle down and creeped to our room, hoping she wouldn't wake up for another hour.

Silence filled the house as I made my way back to the living room. There was no point in falling back asleep, it would just be a tease since she'd be awake in a half hour, so I took my seat on the couch and sipped my coffee. Across the room sat a giant book, it was fat, a little dusty and the edges were worn but I loved it, it was my favorite book of all. I never kept many things in my life, the more you keep the more you need to get rid of when you move so I was limited to a few things in the bag I liked to carry around this being one of those things. It was a giant scrap book, not every page had a real picture on it but each of them had memories. There were letters, stickers, pictures, stamps, anything and everything I had found during my moves that I loved, each one had a meaning behind it. I pulled it off the shelf and flipped open to the middle coming face to face with one of the few pictures I have of me as a kid. I was pretty awkward looking to be honest; Lanky, straight hair, slightly hunched back and feet that was three sizes too big for my body. I chuckled, turning to the next page, there were some notes I had kept from kids at my old schools. I wouldn't really call them friends, but they were the closest thing I had back then.

I continued looking through the colorful pages. I came here with this book almost empty and with a little help from my friends I had almost half of it filled. There were pictures from bonfires, parties, birthdays, any gatherings that gave me good chances to get pictures. Most of them were goofy like the ones with Quil and Iris after she was born, he was holding her up to compare there noses which made me laugh. There was another with Paul and Layla, after they decided to get together, she was holding the baby I can't remember what was said but whatever it was it made her hit him. It was slightly blurry and Paul looked scared, something I never thought I'd see. Then there were pictures that could make me smile with one glance at them, like the one of my little family; Jacob, Iris, and I had a professional picture taken a few weeks ago. I never though I'd be the one to do the whole family picture thing, but I couldn't resist.

I smiled at the picture of my brother and his new girlfriend, who was starting to get on my good side but I wasn't sure if I could trust her just yet. He had been telling me she loved him, and they were happy together but after the whole Seth thing, I couldn't be sure. The last thing I need is to trust a girl who will hurt my twin, again. Under that picture was Annie and Brady on her first day of school, he was so nervous he decided to stay the entire time, occasionally peeking through the window which I got a picture of that was taped just below it. Followed by the picture of him trying to block me from taking the picture of him looking through the window, followed by Jacob threatening him for 'posssibly hurting me'.I shut the book, hugging it to my chest. My family had changed, but only for the better. Everyone seemed a lot happier now, there weren't fights about imprints, no one had picked up any strange scents in a while, and we were all safe. I was completely happy.

"I've got it" Embry's raspy voice echoed down the hallway before I could get up as the baby cried.

Yeah, I was definitely happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Heres the prologue for the sequel to Catch Me I'm Falling! I hope you guys like it, there isn't much to the story just yet it's just to catch you up on everything that happened from the last story to this one :) **

**It'll get better, sorry if it's a little short, and kind of crappy but stick with it guys :)**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Iris was pretty intimidating for being just under four feet tall, or should I say short. With one hand on her hip, she pointed at me with attitude, getting ready to lecture me-again. Someone remind me again how this little girl managed to run my life? Oh, right, shes's a daddys girl. She had me wrapped around her little finger from day one, and haven't been able to say no to her since. I rolled my eyes, lowering my head, ready to recieve my stern talking to. I heard a laugh from the door way, I knew who it belonged to without looking up. That was the laugh of the woman I fell in love with just a few short years ago, that was the laugh of my angel, my Trinity. I peaked up, hoping the little dictator infront of me wouldn't see and smiled, my eyes quickly averting back to the pink carpet. One second she was watching us, the next she was scooping our daughter into her arms, tickling her sides. I leaped up to help with a grin. Her face lit up, as she wiggled in her moms arms, her cheeks were growing pinker as she laughed.

"What did I say about scolding daddy?" She said, finally letting her breathe. Iris' arms and legs wrapped around Trinitys body tightly. She shrugged, not looking at either of us. "What did you do this time?"

"I forgot my manners during tea time" Trinity shook her head and chuckled.

"Well theres no time for arguing now, you need a bath missy" Her little lip pouted, as she looked at me with her big brown eyes. The sad thing is, she knew that would work, even if she did just try to yell at me. My shoulders fell in defeat, I could almost see her smile grow even though I wasn't looking at her. "Oh no, this not daddys decision" I tried to hide the smile I could feel creeping on my face.

* * *

Everyone gathered at first beach, I could see the massive group of people as I stood next to the car, waiting for the girls. The large fire flickered, a few of the younger kids roasted marshmellows over it. Annie and Claire danced to some music that was blasting from the radio, a few people were huddled together talking and laughing. I smiled, I loved seeing everyone together. Little hands tugged on my shorts, I reached down and took Iris into my arms, she jumped up and down excitedly, hugging my neck. "Were almost there hold your horses" I laughed as I put her down and watched her toddle off to the rest of her friends. Lucy got to her first, but the second Elliot realized we had arrived her ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "Uley, you better keep your boy away from my baby" I joked.

"No can do Jake, I think there in love" He chuckled, pointing to the little 'couple' that sat by the wet sand, making sand castles. Elliot took Iris' chubby hand in his, and kissed with, a goofy grin on his face. She stuck her tongue out.

"Atta girl, no dating 'til your fourty" I said, more to myself than anyone else. Sams hand slapped my back.

"What can I say, we Uleys are charmers" I shrugged his hand off.

"Well he can date her when shes fourty, 'til then she's my little girl" I grinned as we headed to the tables to eat.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Heres the first chapter guys sorry it's so late and short! As you know, I'm babysitting today so I thought I'd write but turns out I have some cold sinus infection thing, which is pretty darn painful if you ask me. I'm having one of those, 'I cant think clearly' days so it was hard to write this. I just wanted to post something for you guys so you had something to hold you over until I can really sit down and write the next chapter. I will update soon, I promise! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Sneakers: Thank you for the lovely review!**  
**S K B C: Dude I feel like I haven't spoke to you in forever! Haha, thank you for the review as always! You rock!**  
**sun-shine99: My amazing reviewer! Your amazing! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'll write more, pinky promise! Thank you for reviewing!**  
**ForeverBabyy: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad to hear you liked the first story! :)**  
**lani'sworld: Thank you for the review on this story, as well as the other ones! I loved reading all of them! There will be more soon so stick with it :P**

**(and although they reviewed on Catch Me I'm Falling, I'll thank them on here)**  
**sojourner: Thank you, I listen to just about everything! I'm not the kind of person that only likes one type of music, I like a little of everything but it was still very hard to pick songs for each chapter. I had so many to choose from but I was able to narrow it down before each update & I LOVE the Beach Boys dude, they rock. Thanks so much for the amazing review, it was the highlight of my week!**

**Anyway, there you have it my wonderful readers. Thank you for reading and please remember to review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 2

Fifteen! Fifteen flippin' years down the drain all because of Elliot Uley! He was my best friend since, well I don't even know, that's how long we've known each other. I can't remember a time without him here at my side, he was there for every major event in my life. All the twists, turns, and loops he was there to help me through them all and now what? Now he's gone? Just like that? Figures. Anger filled me. The guy was my was my first freakin' kiss for goodness sake! Sure, I was only, what? Four when it happened but it was a kiss damnit. I bit my lip, as I threw myself down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow. I peaked over the top of it and looked at my phone, that was flipped open and had a small scratch, probably from being thrown across the room, on its screen. There was a tap on my door, rolling my eyes I flipped over, pulled my hands through my hair and calmed down, well I tried anyway.

"Come in" My dads massive arm was the first thing to slowly slide into the room, he watched me cautiously with a smile. I sighed.

"Whats wrong turkey bird?" He flopped down on my bed and scooped me onto his lap, patting my back as I curled into him. I shrugged. "I know you know, come on, tell your dear old dad" Old? Really? I pushed myself back and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" My dad was young, and looked even younger. I knew about our family secret, the whole wolf gene thing, so it never shocked me to see him looking the same way he had my whole life. The pack couldn't stop phasing until my generation started, so I wouldn't see his true age for quite sometime.

"You? Old?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, me, old" I gave him a tight hug, and started to relax. That was the cool thing about my dad, he was my friend too. I could joke around with him, and I could tell him just about anything, unlike my mom. Sure, she was cool, I loved her to death, I was her mini me, or so I'm told but there were somethings she didn't seem to understand. There were somethings I couldn't tell her, whether it be out of fear of getting yelled at or lectured. When those somethings needed to be talked about, I always had my dad. He was my hero, the man I looked up to for everything. Can you tell I'm a daddys girl? "Let me guess, it's Elliot?" He knew Elliot was one of the only peopl that could work me up this bad, although it was rare. I crossed my arms and hopped off his lap to get my phone.

"Ten text messages dad" I said, my hand on my hip as I shoved the open phone into his hands. "I sent him ten text messages today and he hasn't replied to one of them" I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back the tears. I felt so...pathetic? For lack of a better word. I knew Elliot as well as his twin, Lucy. We were the trio, the three kids out of everyone in our family that stuck together through everything not matter what. Now he wants nothing to do with me, and she feels like she's got to pick sides. My life was just peachy. My dads face twisted in confusision, his eye brows scrunched together and he flipped through my phone. I took a seat next to him, falling backwards to stare at the ceiling.

"That doesn't sound like Elliot, maybe his phone is off"

"No it's not" I swallowed the lump in my throat, here it comes.

"How do you know?" I clenched my jaw shut.

"He's been ignoring me for days" Ha. What an understatement. "He won't look at me, talk to me, answer me, I tried waving to him the other day in school and he just gave me this nasty look. He hates me." A tear ran down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and tried to cool down before I started sobbing, again. I threw myself onto my dads lap again as he patted my back. I could feel him tense up as I cried, I knew he didn't like to see me cry but sometimes I couldn't help it. He slid himself out of my arms, and out of the door. I could hear my mom from downstairs calling his name. I got to my feet and raced down to the kitchen. "Wheres dad?" The door shut with a bang behind me.

"What's going on Iris?" My mom shouted as I ran out of the door, trying to catch up to him. Whenever my dad left the house like that, it was never a good sign. I could see a giant figure down the road, heading straight for the Uleys. Great.

"DAD!" He didn't turn or jump at all, it was like he hadn't heard me but I knew he could. The pack had fantastic hearing, I didn't have to scream for him to hear me. He continued to there house as I raced after him, hoping to reach him before he got there but of course, I was close, but not close enough. He swung the door open, letting himself in as I made my way up the stairs. I could see Emily jump but turn with a smile, which soon twisted into a frown, a confused look covered her face. She turned to me, as if I knew what was about to happen, I just shrugged.

"Jacob?" Sams deep voice echoed down the hall.

"Wheres your son?"

"Which one?" He raised an eyebrow at my dad.

"Elliot" His mouth formed an o as he sighed, his eyes looked at me quickly. He motioned for my dad to follow him outside, so I took a seat. Emily watched me with a sad smile, her hand covered mine as she patted my shoulder softly.

The door opened with a bang as it hit the wall, Elliot stood there dripping wet, glaring at me. I knew it was Elliot standing there, but it didn't look like him. The man standing infront of me was huge; His hair was much longer, he looked like he had aged ten years, he had muscles and he had grown at least a foot.

That's when I realized my best friend was now a wolf.

I could hear shouting, and a few bangs from outside. My dads hand wrapped around Elliots shoulder and yanked him out of the house. Emily ran for the door and I followed close behind so we could see what was happening. My heart raced, sure Elliot had been an ass for the past few days but I didn't want him to get hurt. My stomach turned as I watched all three men shake, Sam was between them, trying to sort things out without phasing but neither of them seemed to be listening.

"STOP" He shouted, I hated to hear Sam shout, you could hear the authority in his voice and it always managed to send shivers down my spine. Everyone stood still, there was complete silence, not even the crickets dared to chirp. I hid my face a little more behind the wall, peaking out with one eye, unable to stop watching. "What the hell is going on Jacob?"

"You ask him" My dad motioned his head to Elliot, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared my best friend, well, ex best friend down. I sighed, wishing I would wake up any moment and none of this would be real. Too bad luck was never on my side.

"Well?" Sam turned to his son and waited, with the rest of us, for a responce.

My dads eyes caught mine.

"Go back home Iris"

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

All I could remember from last night was coming home and crying. I don't remember falling asleep, I don't even remember dreaming. I hated those nights, unlike my mother, who was now standing infront of me with a smile. I groaned and rolled back over in bed, covering my head with the pillow as the light hit me in the face. The covers were pulled off of me, damn it was cold.

"Wakey wakey" She sang with a chuckled. "Come on, it's friday you only have to get through a few classes and your done for two days"

"Why are you so happy?" I mummbled. My eyes were still sore, and my voice was raspy as I spoke. She just shrugged, my mother could be so strange sometimes. I drug myself to the bathroom and started to get ready. The warm shower didn't help with my sleepy ness but the cold air hitting me afterwards sure did. I tried my best to cover up my red, and slightly puffy eyes with some make up but of course, I couldn't. Not well anyway.

I stretched with a yawn as I made way downstairs, back pack on and ready to go.

"Not so fast" I came to halt. "Have something to eat first"

Just as I grabbed a cup of juice my brother William came running past me, spilling it all over my top.

Oh yeah, today was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm feeling a little better, not great though. I know this isn't as long as it could be but I didn't want to give away to much to fast. You'll hear more about pack and there families through out the next few chapters. More babies have been born, people have gotten married etc. The next chapter might be in Elliots point of view, I'm not entirely sure yet though. Sorry if this isn't a great start but I tried!**

**sun-shine99: yes someone did imprint on her :) I just won't say who :P you'll find out soon though! I am getting better thank you loads3**  
**S K B C: Thank you for the review! I'll have to email you about the next chapter!**  
**lani'sworld: thank you! It was really short, I'm sorry about that but I think I've got like writers block. I can write, just not as well as I'd like to right now. It sucks :( Thank you for reviewing and I am feeling better thanks! :)**

**Anyways guys, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 3

"What is in a name?" My english teacher, Ms. L practically shouted across the room causing me to jump in my seat. She was one of the louder teachers in this small building, and I was sure my parents could hear my lesson going on from home, wolf ears or not.

"A lot of letters" I heard Elliot mutter under his breath. He was sitting in front of me next to his twin, Lucy. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. This is why he is - was, I corrected myself mentally, my best friend. Lucy turned in her seat slightly, meeting eyes with me. She looked as bad as I felt. I sighed with a shrug and let her turn back around before we were caught.

"Your a funny man Mr. Uley" A New York accent filled my ears as my head snapped up. Ms. Lacey had a hand on her hip, and a book in the other as she stared down the boy in front of me. She was a tall woman, with long black hair that always seemed to cover her like a blanket, swaying softly as she walked. She was pretty, in a weird way, but the second she opened her mouth people seemed to be shocked- at least for a moment. Her accent was thick, her voice was loud, and she almost demanded attention with her words -without actually asking for it. That's one reason why I liked her, and at the same time, thats one reason why I was intimidated by her.

"Sorry Ms. Lacey" He said, without making eye contact as he opened his book. It was just like him to open the book we had been reading all class, fourty five minutes into the lesson.

"I'm glad to see your book is finally open, since your so familiar with Shakespeares work that you don't need to read along with us why don't you tell us what the play is about" I propped my hand on my chin, waiting to watch this disaster unfold. One thing about Elliot Uley, he didn't read. Ever. I'm not even sure how he made it this far in school, oh wait. Yes, yes I do, he made it this far because of me. The girl who was suppose to be his best friend, the girl that helped him through out school, and got him out of trouble ninety nine percent of the time. "Silence" She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Try to keep up next time Uley, it would benifit you if you passed the next test," He nodded. "Iris, would you please enlighten Mr. Uley"

"It's about two people, or in Shakespeares words, star crossed lovers, that want to be together but find it hard because of there families who hate each other" She gave me nods of approval as I continued to speak. "But they don't let that stop them from being together" I could see Elliot's body tense as I spoke.

The final bell rung, everyone was already packed and rushing for the door. I could hear Ms. Laceys voice over the chaos as she told us to finish the scene we were reading. I didn't move though, I waited for Elliot to gather his things before standing. My heart was racing as I stopped infront of him, he peered down at me. He wasn't glaring this time, but he wasn't smiling either. He seemed emotionless. "Move Iris" He said in a monotone voice. I shook my head, throwing my bag over my shoulder incase he tried to run.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I need to go Iris, move" I could feel Lucys eyes watching us from behind me.

"Just answer my question"

"Just move" I let out a huff. "I'll move you myself if I have too"

"How are you going to do this to me?"

Lucy cleared her voice, I turned to find her pointing to the teacher who was watching the scene unfold. Elliot pushed passed us quickly, but I followed him before he could get to far ahead. He looked determinded to leave before I could question him.

"I'm your best friend" That stopped him in his tracks, of course it also made me run into him and after walking so fast was now the equivalent of walking into a brick wall. Owch.

"Yes, and that's all you'll ever be" My cheeks burned, and my eyes stung but I tried not to let it show. My stomach was twisting as I repeated that in my head. He spun on his heels to continue his little race down the hall way, this time I let him go.

* * *

.

* * *

I don't think I've ever dreaded going to a bonfire in my life, they were always fun and I loved being around family. Unlike most families, mine was special; It was big, loud, and filled with happiness and love. You always had someone you could go to for anything. It was nice, but tonight was unlike all the other bonfires. Tonight was the first bonfire I had to go to since Elliot began ignoring me, and like I said, I have a big family. Word gets around fast, real fast. Everyone knew there was something going on between us, and I was pretty sure the pack knew why Elliot couldn't stand to be around me all of a sudden, which meant there imprints knew, but no one let me in on there little secret. I was left in the dark and it sucked.

I made a face in the mirror as I finished my make up. I looked like my mom and obviously her twin, Embry but there were some other features mixed in. I wasn't sure if I got them from my dad's mom, Sarah, who I never got to meet or someone else on my moms side but they made me stand out in the crowd. I had the usual tan skin, that always seemed a shade lighter then the rest of my family, and dark hair that was curly instead of straight like everyone else. The one thing that stuck out the most was my eyes, they were dark green which was unheard of on the rez. I shook the thought out of my mind, I could save the wondering for later.

"You ready turkey?" My dads booming voice echoed up the stairs as I made my way into the hall.

"Yeah, coming down now" I rolled my eyes as I stood infront of my family. "Do I have to go?" Both of my parents nodded. Damn them.

"But"

"No buts" Mom said, sending all the kids out one by one.

"I"

"No Iris" She finished counting each head as they passed her. "You can't let that boy get to you"

"That boy? Really mom, you've burped that boy- he has a name" My dad patted my shoulder.

"Come on, no arguing now girls, Milo and Fay have something important to tell us" My mom and I both exchanged the same look before turning back to him. "I can't tell you anything, you have to hear it for yourself"

* * *

.

* * *

I took a deep breath of fresh air as the wind blew, I was bundled up by the fire watching all the little kids roast marsh mellows. Elliot sat on a log across from me, I could feel him watching me when I wasn't looking and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that. My luck he wasn't looking because he missed me, I probably just had something on my face. I wiped both of my cheeks, and around my mouth quickly just to be safe. Nothing.

Slowly people started to take there places around the fire, Milo stood on top of a large rock by the food table and helped his sister Fay up. All eyes were on them.

"So what's this 'important' news" Aunt Layla said, using air quotes as she watched them.

"Well you all know Fay finally imprinted" Everyone nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well were adding one more person to the family, Milo imprinted too!" Fay smiled, hugging his waist.

"What does that have anything to do with you Fay?" Uncle Paul laughed. She sighed.

"He imprinted on my imprints sister"

Well, that was a new one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Wow, so I've been gone for what seems like a year. I have no real excuses, just a big apology to all you guys. I'm sorry! Between life getting in the way, and writers block it was nearly impossible to write. When I got a minute to write, it was like I had nothing in my noggin to write about, and when I came up with something, I wasn't able to get to a computer. It sucked. Here is a brand new chapter though, I hope its okay and I promise there will be more updates.**

**sun-shine99: Sorry i've made you wait for so long! I hope you like this chapter, and yes the Cullens will be in the story because Iris grew up with Rose as an 'Aunt' so she's kind of close to her :) Not everything is explained in this chapter, but I dropped a few hints ;) I'll update soon and thank you for the review!**  
**lani'sworld: Once again, sorry to make you wait! I hope you liked the chapter and thank you sooo much for reviewing!**  
**S K B C: Dude. We. Havent. Spoke. At. All. Haha, we'll need to fix that! I still need my beta after all :) Thank you so much for the review :P**  
**Katje1985: Thank you for reading my storys, and thank you for reviewing. Theres a reason behind his madness :P**

**Oh and heres a fun fact, Ms. Lacey is based off of a real person. She's based off of my human behavior teacher, Ms.L (No her name isn't Lacey, I changed that part because I didn't feel righting giving out someone else's name on here-sorry guys :P I know you totally wanted to google my teacher haha) and yes she really is like that. Most of my characters have a little piece of me in them though, for the most part I try and make them all different, with there our likes, dislikes, and stuff but I like to throw in something personal too ya know? Even minor characters like Milos imprint! I won't give away everything but she's deaf- I'm not sure if I have any ASL lovers reading but you might enjoy that story if your one of them. I come from a deaf family, and I am deaf in both ears so I thought it would be kind of cool to have a deaf girl in one of my storys. Lemme know what you guys think bout that idea :)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**-E.B **


	5. Update Will be deleted!

_WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME!_

_:P_

**

* * *

Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been thinking about writing for a while now but honestly I don't think I can for a while. When I was updating a lot I had all these ideas and I started these stories, then I stopped and I forgot them so I'm not sure how to continue them and have them make sense at the same time so please please work with me. I might try to rewrite some of my chapters but who knows, it all depends on whether or not I can think of a good way to keep these going. **

**If you have any ideas on how I can continue this story feel free to leave me a message or review with your ideas as always I'd love to hear them and they would be a big help right about now! I'll see if I can think of something to post up by tonight but don't hold me to it.**

**Anyway, I'm so so so SO sorry guys. I'm trying!**

**Thank you for all my lovely reviews and I'll be sure to mention you guys in my next authors note!**

**- E.B.**


End file.
